This Isn't Right
by Deaths-Radiant-Flower
Summary: Eren takes a serum Hange made. It was supposed to help him control his emotions which would ultimately help him control his titan abilities. But the effect they got from the serum was totally different and unexplainable. Eren was no longer a he and rather a she. Fem!Eren X Levi/Levi X Eren (yaoi). Will feature a shy, embarrased Eren and a perverted, sexually frustrated Levi! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: female Eren, perverted Levi and a very confused Mikasa will ensue in the chapters to come. This will end up being both female and male Eren X Levi. If you aren't into that sort of thing then I suppose you don't have to read!**

 **This Isn't Right**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"Do you think this will work?" Came the worried question from one worried looking Eren. "Of course it will! I have confidence in my little concoction! It should help you concentrate and focus more on the purpose and not on your feelings. Basically it's just to help you control your emotions and help you think more clearly" Hange Zoë replies as she pours a small amount of purple-ish pink liquid into a small cup.

"Why do I need something to control my emotions?" The brunette asked, giving the woman a confused look. The woman was about to reply to the young teens question but was interjected by another person speaking up. "Because you wear them on your sleeves. You're also pretty short tempered and could possibly blow a gasket at any time which could triggor a transformation. And if you dare turn into a titan without our premission it would be seen as a act of treason and I would kill you instantly"

Eren started at the male that had spoken up, a somewhat scared/awed look on his face. "Heichou is very talkative today" the brunette comments and the male shrugs. "I'm always talkative" he says. "I must never be around when you talk then" Eren replies and Hange just shakes her head. "Well, sorry to interrupt you ladies while you're having your tea party but we need to have Eren in the next thirty minutes so let's have him take the serum and then do a quick test"

"Will it work in such short time?" Levi asked and the woman nodded her head. "It should. If my calculations are correct it will work into his system within five minutes and then we'll aggrevate him afterwards and see if he gets mad or angry. We'll be able to stop him from turning if he does but if the serum backfires his emotions will intensify and he won't be able to control them" the woman explains.

"I'm starting to feel skeptical about this" Levi says, looking at the cup filled with the purpley-pink liquid with unease. "I don't want you putting stuff in the kid and then he dies. Our chances of fighting against the titans will be diminished completely if he's dead" the blackette adds in. Hange just shakes her head at him. "There's only a small chance of him losing control of his emotions completely and an even smaller chance of him dying. There's nothing to worry about!" She says as she hands the small cup to the brunette.

Eren, although quite skeptical himself, drank the small cap. 'It's for the sake of humanity' he thought to himself. "At least I think there's nothing to worry about" Hange said, making him choke on the small amount he had left. "You think!?" He exclaimed, mid coughing fit. "So I just took something you aren't even sure is safe!" He yelled, making the two people in the room twitch at the way his voice screeched.

"Eren, I promise you that nothing bad will happen. I think the only bad side affects you could get is a runny-tummy and maybe some fatigue. And think of that as a good thing. You won't be told you have constipation by Levi anymore!" The woman said cheerfully. "Why would I care about that?! I care about living more then I do about not having heichou tell me I suffer from constipation! Oh my god I'm gonna die. I'm going to be killed by a titan-lover of all things! I knew I would probably get killed by a titan but who knew the one thing that loved those disgusting beast would actually kill me! Now I'll never be able to save humanity"

"Calm down Eren, it's been five minutes already and you haven't died. We might still be able to save humanity. Just be patient and calm down. That's an order" Levi says, his voice low and inticing. "Really, there's nothing to worry about. I was just trying to agrivate you a little" the woman says and Eren calms down.

"Maybe"

"You bitch! Inm gonna die I'm gonna die imgonnadiimgonnadie!" The brunette freaked out, pulling at his hair while his body shook. Levi and Hange watched as the male freaked. "I think he's having a panic attack... He had one the other day..." She said, "sedating him was the only thing that would calm him..." She explains. "Well that isn't good" the male next to her says as he let's out a heavy sigh before walking closer to the brunette that was connected to chains. "Eren," he calls as he places his hand on the brunette's shoulder, "it's going to be okay. Please calm down"

"H-heichou..." The brunette stutters out as he takes in deep breaths to try and calm himself. "Don't talk. Just focus on calming yourself" the blackette says, "keep breathing"

Eren nodded his head. Eventually he felt all the panic he felt vanish and be replaced by warmth. 'Heichou is touching me...' He thought to himself as a light pink tinted his cheeks. "T-thank you" he said and the elder just shook his head. "Don't thank me. It's my job to look after my subordinates. And since you're the only one I have left I guess you get all my attention then" he said, smiling down at the brunette who returned his smile with a shy one.

"Levi! You just smiled!" Hange exclaimed as she pointed at the blackette. Levi gave the woman a blank expression. "Am I not allowed to?" He asks and she shook her headm "It's not that! You never smile! Or at least you haven't in a long time! This is seriously something to get excited about"

Levi just continues staring at her blankly. "Woman are simple-minded" he commented and the brunette just smiled. "Males are just as simple as us woman" she said, her smile turning into a toothy grin. "HELLO! Could we maybe focus on me, the person who just took something that could possible kill him, and not on the fact that Heichou is smiling!" 'Although I am quite shocked myself... Not only did he smile, but I think it was directed at me... Did he smile because he has to give all his attention to me or was it just because he was trying to calm me?'

"Well anyway. Nothing's happening. We'll have to run some test tomorr-"

"Tomorrow Eren will be cleaning most of the day so you can't have him" Levi said, staring at the woman blankly (I don't think he will look at her with any other facial expression but indifference XD). Eren, although knowing the captain didn't mean anything by his words, couldn't help but think that they was he said "you can't have him" sounded so possessive.

"Well then there's the day afterwards. Anyway. Fudge-cake over here should be alseep~ we've wasted enough time talking~ bye-bye~!" The woman sing-songs as she starts walking out the cell, a skip to her steps. "Hope you don't die~!" She said as she started trotting down the corridors. Eren felt his irritation stir. He would have gotten up and ran after her but Levi's hand was still placed on his shoulder. The thought of it made him blush harder. He looked down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

Levi watched the boy silently. "Are you scared?" He asked, pulling his hand back to his side. 'Did I make him feel awkward by doing that?' He asked himself mentally. Eren looked up at him, his eyes slightly glossy. "Just a little. I mean I'm not afraid of dying... But I can't die yet... It's too soon..." The brunette says, looking back down again. 'The place where he touched me feels warm... What is this feeling?'

"You won't die. Hange was just messing around. I promise nothing bad will happen" the blackette reasures, ruffling the brunettes hair. 'Why am I being so casual with him?'

"I-I hope nothing happens..." Eren trails off as he looks away from his captain, hiding his blush that formed by the affectionate action the male made. 'Why is my face heating up like this?'

"Well, it's way past your bedtime" Levi says, "we'll have to chain you now" he adds in. Eren nods his head. "Though I still don't see the point in chaining me... It's not like I'm going to run away or anything..." He says and Levi sighs out. "It's just a precaution. To be honest if it were up to me you wouldn't be in chains. Mainly because they're ugle and make the room look like a mess with them just strewned around" He said as he picked up the chains.

Eren didn't reply as he allowed the male to chain him. He would have preffered it if Levi didn't want him to wear the chains for reasons other then them just making the cell look filthy, but he knew that it was simply impossible. 'Levi doesn't really care about me. I'm just his sub-ordinate... Nothing more, nothing less'

"Well, goodnight" he said as he turned around and walked out of the cell, locking it before walking further down the corridors. Once Eren was sure he was out of hearing range he let out a deep sigh. 'Ah... I wonder why this always happens...' He says, looking down at his chained hands. 'Everytime he's near me... My body does weird things... My heart is always beating real fast and my face fells hot most of the time... Am I maybe sick? I'll need to ask Hange about this... Though after today I don't think I trust her that much...' He thought to himself as he let out a yawn.

He suddenly felt so tired. He also felt a weird tingly sensation all over his body, but couldn't really focus on it. He felt extremely tired. 'That serum must have caused this' he thinks as he lays down, placing his head on his pillow. "I hope..." He didn't finish his sentence as sleep overcome him and he drifted off into a blank dream.

* * *

The next morning Eren woke up feeling strange. His body felt somewhat lighter and her head felt a little heavy as well as his chest. 'Something's amiss...' He thought to himself as he sat up in his bed. He brought his hands up to his face and rubbed at his eyes, surprised that he couldn't hear the sound of chains twinkling against each other like he normal could. Ignoring that fact, he looked over at the clock that was situated at the top of gate to his cell. "Heichou will probably be here soon" he says aloud as he lays back down again and yawns. "I'm so tired..." 'My voice sounds weird...'

He nearly fell asleep again but the sound of someone approaching his cell made him sit back up again. "Something really feels off..." He says quietly as he looks down at his hands. "What the...?" He said as he stared at his hands. "Why are they so... Small...?" He asked as he stared at his hands that were now smaller then what they were the night before. It was then that he also noticed two round mounds on his chest. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He exclaimed as he tried to jump up but ended up falling on the floor.

He looked down at the rest of his body. "This can't be happening... This must be a dream..." He said as he felt the soft lumps on his chest. "Okay... Those felt really real..." He says, "maybe this is just some twisted dream that feels real..." He adds in as he looks down at his body that was drowning in the clothes he wore. "Maybe I'll still have it..." He mutters out as he travels his hands down to the hem of his pants and opens the top to look inside.

"IT'S GONE!"

"Oi why are you making such a... Commotion... E-eren?"

"L-L-Levi! My penis is gone! I have a vagina and boobs! Oh god please tell me I'm dreaming!" The brunette screeches as he, or should we say she, runs over to Levi. "Eren, calm down... It's... Ah... Th... This isn't a dream... Uhm... It... It seems... Oh my god... Please fix your shirt... It's falling down and I can see everything..."

Eren stared at the male for a short while before looking down to find that his shirt was indeed falling down and showing his, her, round breasts. He blushed crimson as he lifted the shirt up before looking at the male with tear-filled eyes. "Heichou... What's happening to me?" He asks.

'Damnit why do I find him... Uhm her cute...? I think I'm starting to wonder myself if this is a dream or not' the blackette thought to himself as he stared at his sub-ordinate. "Uhm... It seems that the serum has turned you into a... Female..."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 _ **And there we have it! What do you think? I think this will be a fun story! Expect lots of humor! I hope you enjoyed this! To be honest this will be my first time writing a story between a male and female (this counts! Eren is a female!). I hope I do a good job!**_

 _ **Reviews are very much welcomed and will possibly inspire me like crazy!**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**This Isn't Right**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"Well this is certainly a surprise…" Hanji utters out as she examines Eren. "I don't know why this has happened… I can't even make up excuses…" she says and Eren glares at her. "You said that the serum would help me! look what it did!" he says and Hanji just smiles. "Well i didn't put much in it… basically it was like an anti-depressant and that's why I didn't think much of it when I gave it to you… I don't know why you've changed genders and quite frankly I didn't think something like this was possible"

"What was in that serum, four-eyes" Levi speaks up and the woman looks over at the male. "Just a few hormone releasing agents" she says plainly and everyone in the room(which was basically Armin, Mikasa, Levi, Jean, Mike and obviously Erwin) gives her a very displeased look, except Jean who actually seemed amused by the situation. "There was obviously more than just a few 'Hormone releasing agents' in there! Look at me! I'm a girl!" Eren squeaked out.

"Well maybe this is a good thing. Woman generally make better decisions than men so maybe this is what was supposed to happen" Hanji says cheerfully. "Hanji, I don't think you understand what type of risk this puts us in. If word got out this there might be some serious issues to deal with. Eren might really be taken from us and will be sliced up by the military police"

"Oh hush. Nothing like that will happen as long as this stays a secret!" the titan-lover exclaimed. "In any case we'll have to do some tests. We're not sure she's completely female so I'll have to assess her first" she adds in and Levi gives her a dirty look. "I don't care what has happened or how you turned our only chance at saving humanity into a girl but Eren's schedule is already booked for today and if you try to change it I'll kill you"

"Ah, someone is being a little stingy. What's wrong little-man, wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning or something?" Hanji asks and the male just glares. "You're pushing your luck, four-eyes"

"Come now you guys. Let's try and look at this situation with some positivity-" Armin starts but was interrupted by Jean. "Yeah, Eren's a female so she'll be much more easier to control now. After all, woman are simpletons so they'll fall for anything." He said, smirking at the once male-now female. Eren felt something in him, err her pop as she lunged forward and grabbed the male by his neck.

"Listen here, horse-face, just because I look like a girl now doesn't mean you will be able to control me. I may have the body of a female but I'm still Eren! I'll fucking pound your head into the ground even if it hurts this stupid body of mine!" She exclaims and for a moment there was nothing but silence before Jean burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, I can't take you seriously anymore. This is all too amusing! You're really nothing but a big-breasted frivolous woman" he laughs out and Eren blushed. She was about to comment but was suddenly lifted off the ground by a very irritated looking Levi who glared down at Jean. "You should be lucky, Horse, you had a big-breasted frivolous woman sitting atop of you which is probably the only action you'll have ever had in your pathetic life before you get eaten up by a titan"

"And you. Stop living up to the expectations he puts up. You'll really become a simpleton like all other woman that way. It probably doesn't work well in this situation but keep whatever male pride you have left and try focusing on bettering yourself, even though you're stuck being a female. After all, the reason why you took that serum was to help control your abilities."

"I'll take this, thank you very much" Mikasa says as she takes Eren out of the short mans grasp and holds onto her tightly. _Can't have that short-shit touching my innocent little Eren…_ "Oi, That will be coming with me now so hand it back"

"I'm not an it!" Eren exclaims as she breaks from Mikasa stronghold. Once she was free she stood still. Everyone in the room had their eyes glued on her as she nimbly clutched onto her clothing that was far too big for her. "U-uhm... I... I think I might need something smaller... To wear..." She trails off, looking up at everyone in the room, her face red and her eyes teary. _'C-cute!_ ' Everyone in the room thinks at the same time.

"I can give you some of my clothes, Eren" Mikasa says and the brunette shakes her head. "That's impossible... I'm smaller than what you are... Your clothes will be too big on me" she says and Mikasa nods her head. _Who would have thought you would make such a short female though._

It was true that Eren was smaller than her. She had dropped down to Armin's height, maybe even shorter and anything Mikasa gave her to wear would just make it look like Eren was drowning in them. "No need to worry about that!" Hanji says cheerfully, "we will have some clothes made for you, for now you'll have to just wear these" she says as she hands over a set of clothes.

Eren looks at them. There was a smaller shirt, pants and a smaller scouts jacket. "You'll have to still use your own scout coat. It may be a little too big for you but it shouldn't really be a problem" Hangi says. Eren nods her head and places the clothes down. Her eyes caught sight of something lacy sticking out from underneath the pants. She went and picked up the item, her face flushing bright red once she realized what it was she had just picked up.

"W-w-w-what is this?!" She exclaims, holding the item up for everyone to see. They all looked at the item, then at Eren and then at the item again. The men in the room, besides Armin, either turned their heads or looked down at their feet, hiding their perverted smirks from Eren. The females on the other hand blushed and looked down. Or should we say female because Mikasa was the only one doing it while Hanji smiled cheerfully at the smaller brunette(cuz let's face it this woman has no shame). "That, I believe, is the underwear a lady like yourself should be wearing"

"C-cant I just not wear anything?" Eren asks and Hange shook her head. "You're a woman now, Eren. You can't just do stuff you would have done while you were a boy. From now on you'll have to be just like any other girl. Of course it's only until we can figure out what happened and maybe reverse this... But until then you'll have to get used to the fact that you're now a female"

"F-fine… but you better find a way to reverse this!" she exclaims. "Or we could just leave you as you are. You seem like you'll be less bothersome as a female" Levi piped up and Eren looked over at him, slightly hurt by his comment. "Would heichou prefer me as a female?" she asked, looking at him with desolation.

Levi didn't know why but he just felt the need to correct what he had said. "Either way is fine with me" he says, smiling at the brunette. Eren blushed before looking away. "O-okay"

Suddenly the tension in the room became thick. Everyone could feel, except Eren because even as a female she was still too thick-headed to notice things like this. They all knew who was radiating this thick, blistering tension and who it was directed to. Armin smiled sheepishly as he stared Mikasa who was glaring daggers into the side of Levi head. _I don't know why she's getting jealous. It's just some bonding between mentor and student_.

The others in the room all sighed out. They could just feel the tragedy that was awaiting them and while they were somewhat dreading the oncoming drama Hanji was thrilled to the point of feeling her blood boil at the thought of what could simply happen in the near future.

 _This is going to be fun._

* * *

 _ **And there we have chapter 2. I apologize for the shortness! I wanted to post something at least so I quickly wrote this! I hope it was enjoyable!**_

 _ **I want to thank those who all reviewed and stuff! You're all the best!**_

 _ **Till next time!**_

 _ **Ciao~**_

…


End file.
